


Blindfolded

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: You live with the team in the Avengers tower. You train everyday to become an Avenger. During one session Clint decides to blindfold you to test your fighting skills. Even blindfolded you still kick ass.





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel, the writers, producers, and directors of the film.  
> This is the very first fanfic I wrote. I debated on posting it because I am self conscious about what I write but then I decided to post it because I realize all of us start somewhere. Y/N-Your Name. Hope you lovelies enjoy this.

You had been living with the Avengers for three months now. Originally you were just another S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. That was until Nick Fury said you have potential and had you move into the Avengers tower. You’re not an official member yet, but you train everyday to become one. Most days you only train with Steve, Clint, and Natasha. Thor is normally spending his free time with Jane or visiting Asgard. Tony and Bruce were normally tinkering around in the lab.

Today’s training session was going to be very different. When you walked into the training room you were greeted by Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce. “Clint has told Bruce and I that they ALWAYS lose to you.” Tony smirked while gesturing to Steve, Clint, and Natasha. “Okay?” You say as a question, moving towards the group. “Today we thought we’d up the stakes and blindfold you.” Clint said with a smirk. “Sure, let’s do this.” You say with a shrug. “Just so you know, I’m only here to observe.” Bruce says taking a seat on one of the benches.

You nod at Bruce before Clint blindfolded you. You hear Clint walk away. “Okay Y/N, let’s begin.” Tony says before charging at you. You stand still, relying on your hearing. Tony tries to tackle you. When he’s close enough, you leg swipe him. Making him fall heavily onto his back. Natasha grabs you from behind, trying to use the sleeper hold technique on you. You elbow her, making her loosen her grip. Then you grab her by her arms, flip her forward, slamming her hard onto the floor. Steve decided to use his fists. When he tries to punch you, you catch his fist. Then you twist him into a sleeper hold. Somehow you pull it off and he falls to the floor with a loud thud.

Clint shoots a rubber tipped arrow at you and charges. You catch the arrow before it could make contact with you. When Clint is close enough you smack him as hard as possible in his stomach with his arrow. Then you punch him in the face, knocking him down. “Everyone is down.” Bruce says looking at you in shock. You remove the blindfold and look around the room. All of them are pulling themselves up with a groan. Except Steve, it takes him another few minutes before he stirs.

Finally he sits up, rubbing his temples. “How do you do that?” Tony asks you with a bright smile. “Seriously, you managed to take them all down so easily.” Bruce says walking to stand by Tony. “I’ve been trained by the best.” You say smiling. “True, now you’re officially an Avenger.” Tony smirked at you. “You don’t have that authority, Tony.” Everyone turns to see Fury enter the room. “Only I do. Y/N, welcome to the team. Officially.” Fury says to you. “Awesome.” You say cheerfully.


End file.
